heavyrainfandomcom-20200223-history
The Doc (chapter)/Walkthrough
One of Madison's acquaintances alerts her to the location of a person connected to the Marble Street apartment where Ethan maimed himself. She arrives at the location, the home of an off-the-books surgeon known for writing illegal prescriptions. Adrian "The Doc" Baker invites her in after she claims to be interested in purchasing Betropen for her insomnia. He seems polite, but Madison is understandably apprehensive as he also seems to flirt with her. She replies to his inquiry regarding how she plans to pay for her prescription with "I'm not for sale." Baker and Madison sit on a couch in the house's sitting room, and he offers her some wine. If Madison accepts his offer and drinks, she will be drugged and pass out. If Madison rejects his offer, Baker leaves Madison alone in the sitting room supposedly to retrieve her prescription. While he is gone, Madison will be able to search the house for evidence or links to the Origami Killer. Madison can find a card for the Blue Lagoon in Baker's bedroom; if the player times it right, Madison can then leave unharmed. If the player takes too long or makes noise, Baker will sneak up on Madison and knock her unconscious. Baker will also knock her out with a baseball bat if she walks far enough down the hallway to find the kitchen; although he calls her a "nosy little ferret" and gets angry at her for snooping, he quickly becomes excited to have her at his mercy. If Madison was knocked out by either Baker's drink or attack, she will be tied to a heavy table in his basement when she wakes up. He prepares to torture and kill her, showing her Matthew's mutilated body and claiming that he's gone insane after no longer being able to perform the operations he once loved. Before he manages to hurt Madison, the doorbell rings. Baker makes a joke about trying to get work done and then leaves to see to the visitor. This interlude gives the player a chance to free Madison. If the player fails to free Madison from the ropes, Baker will return, but he will be interrupted by the man twice more before inviting him inside and knocking him out. Baker will then return to Madison and kill her, noting that his next appointment has arrived early. Once Madison is free of the ropes she will fight back. Depending on how well the player executes the following QTEs, Madison will either be killed or try to fake being knocked out. Once Madison is "unconscious," Baker begins to touch her legs, but she wakes up and attacks him before he can butcher her, killing him by drilling into the left side of his chest. She can then leave the house, and will automatically find the Blue Lagoon card on her way out if she was drugged or knocked unconscious prior to finding it earlier. If Madison loses the fight with Baker, he puts her on his table and begins to touch her legs and breasts, then proceeds to butcher her. Doc, The Doc, The